Glowy
Glowy is a 2.0 Extreme Demon created by Rob Buck and verified by BoldStep. Its difficulty is mainly achieved through its length, being three minutes long, and the increasingly glowing effects through the level. It is currently #58 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Cadrega Mode (#59) and below Furious Flames (#57). Gameplay It is important to note that throughout the entire level, the amount of objects on the screen constantly increases making the level harder as it goes, so a good recommendation would be to lower the graphics down before playing this level. The level starts off with a yellow jump orb throwing the player into the first cube section. Some text is present, including "Rob Buck", "Sunnets Layout" and the size portals being replaced by "Mini" and "Big". The gameplay consists of a few jumps and orbs, a small maze and back to the same gameplay style as before. After the initial cube, a ball appears with some tricky, but simplistic, timings along with invisible size portals. Ending the pre-drop part is a double speed robot where a bunch of orbs has to be ignored in order to hit the right ones, then a short auto section and a single jump as the music makes the noise of a light-saber being drawn. The gameplay shifts to a mini ship sequence with mostly straight flying present along with many different gravity and size portals placed in the way. The flying is interrupted by a gravity stream into another ship part. It starts off in dual section but quickly goes back into normal. Just like before portals are present, teleportation portals this time as well. Likewise, this ship section also ends with a short auto into a dual cube. This cube requires some precise timings in order to pass, and as it ends, it goes normal and transitions via an auto into another ship. This ship lasts for a bit shorter than the ones before but keeps the same style of gameplay. Next up is a ball with lots of slopes and blue orbs to hit, and then comes a spam wave with the name of the level shown off in big letters as the first drop ends with a short mini ship straight fly. The music slows down a bit as a ball shows up with lots of difficult timings and jump pads guiding the way. A few purple orbs are also present, and the ball eventually turns mini/dual, similar to Windy Landscape. The first section of this "after-drop" part is finished off with a slow UFO resembling that of Michigun's part in Bloodbath. The second half consists entirely of a standard wave doing what the wave does best: avoiding spikes located all over the place. The gameplay and song now slow down even more as the player turns into a cube for the first half and the text "I love glow!" can be seen. This cube is very maze-like and features many fake ways that the player must avoid. The next half is played in dual mode and starts as a Ship/Wave where the ship is completely irrelevant for the entire segment, only changing game modes. The wave, on the other hand, is quite tight and spikes pose as a major threat throughout the whole dual. As the song hits its second drop, a triple-speed ship is now used to maneuver through the obstacles. A very short wave spam will then take the player to a straight fly where the text "O S%?T STR8 FLY" and "Idea by incarnate maiden" is visible. Another short wave spam leads to another straight fly which in turn leads into yet another combination of wave spam and a straight fly finished off with two gravity portals. The ship continues with some yellow orbs placed inside of gravity portals leading into wave spam, two more orb/portal combos, another wave spam, a straight fly and finally a wave spam leading into a mini straight fly into another slowed down part of the level. This slow part is played as a robot with many different types of timings and some very smartly worded text saying "Dangus Dongus" and "Halfway There!". The next segment of this slow part is a ball with many orbs and regular timings to pass and a yellow jump pad to send the player into the third drop. A fast ship appears and is like most other ship sections in the level; majorly straight flying. The speed slows down and speeds up to the beat of the music and a wave is used to transition into an unorthodox straight fly dual ship segment. Next up is a wave where the path can be quite hard to see due to the massive object count at this point. After this is a mini UFO having to hit invisible purple orbs located inside the mouths of two monsters as the text "Dingus!" and "GO!" can be seen. The ship coming up is mini and requires the player to straight fly through multiple monster teeth, all while changing gravity and size many times over and it end with the text "Christmas Confirmed!!! XDXD". A ball then appears with fast timings and more text in the form of "Sezzy ;)" and "Dingbat!" just before a triple speed UFO takes its place holding difficult maneuvering and a bunch of gravity portals in both single and stream form. A cube is next and it starts with "Maudanik is a dingus" visible before the gameplay consisting of regular jump and orbs timings starts. Lots of blue jump pads then appear with the last one in every quartet holding a purple orb which needs to be hit. A slow ship with two gravity portals will end this first half of this slow part. This then comes to a wave where purple orbs guide the way through the glowy madness. This wave finishes off with a gravity portal, and then a dual switching into a slow cube that requires some memory of which orbs to hit to reach the next wave. It stays dual and contains lots of text saying "Star lmfao" and "Slow Down Dingus!" replacing slow speed changes. A short UFO with a single orb, gravity portal and a quote by Platnuu saying "Internet pool is lyft" comes after this and is followed by a straight fly with teleportation portals involved. A quote by Walkertech reading "Hullo" is then flown through into a wave portal with fairly standard gameplay afterwards. Mini ball form is then achieved and here memorization must once again be necessary in order to reach the slow robot afterwards where "KEK" can be seen twice and three orbs must be hit. A UFO takes its place and holds gameplay with jump orbs and gravity portals alike, and then a mini ship straight fly through spike balls where lots of keys are picked up as another aesthetic of the level. The final segment of the level begins as a slow cube with the text "Jae is sez" and "Rustam the dingus" are present in all of the spike jumps and orbs. Following this is a ship with a unique effect around itself, a single gravity portal and "Scoped B!tch" visible at the start. This then turns into a wave which will in turn go dual for the last few seconds of the level where even more text can be seen, a chicken art, and a list of people whom the level is dedicated to. The wave goes mini, then back and finally solo to show the text "Verified by BoldStep", "Luv U All Lmao" and Rob Buck's logo as the wave turns into a cube and leaps towards the end of the level. It is possible to die at 99% due to late timings or portal entries. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 417369. * The level contains almost 270,000 objects, meaning that lag is unavoidable on low-end devices. * At first, BH Fusion was set to verify the level, but he eventually dropped it for not wanting "to prolong the verification any longer". As such, BoldStep asked Rob Buck for permission to verify the level, which he was accepted to verify. * Rob Buck has stated that this will be his last level ever made. * This level is the fourth-longest rated extreme demon in Geometry Dash, exceeding three minutes and twenty-two seconds. ** SUBVERSIVE is the fifth-longest, being about three minutes and five seconds long. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels